In Love And War
by juliette01
Summary: The lives of three human boys change when two girls with a big secret come out of nowhere, asking for help. When the boys get involved into a war with another planet and a demon, will they be able to deal with it and their new found abilities and sort their feelings out? Will they ever win? Will they find love? Read to find out. Rated T just to be safe. BBRae, RobStar and others.
1. The Beginning

_Hey, guys. I'm back with a new story. Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had the show wouldn't have been canceled._

* * *

"Help! Please, help us!" A voice pierced through the night as two girls were running towards a house. They were both hurt, bruises present over their arms and their clothes ripped in some places.

One of them was a tanned girl with almost orange skin but who looked pretty. Her eyes were a piercing green and were full of fear, and her hair was autumn color. She was wearing a dark blue tank top over the belly with armor-like metal pieces over it, a dark blue skirt with the same metal pieces and long dark blue boots.

Her friend had pale skin, purple hair, eyes of the same color and a red gem in the middle of her forehead. She was dressed into a black leotard that had various cuts over it, revealing her pale skin from under, and black ankle-lenght boots. She had various scratches and bruises all over her body but she was doing her best to ignore the pain she was receiving.

The girls took deep breaths as they reached the house, or what looked more like a mainson house. They looked at it in awe, exhausted, before they started knocking desperately.

"Help! Please, let us it!" The red-haired girl shouted from the top of her lungs, her voice piercing through the night.

"T-there's no use, Kori." Her friend said, her voice slightly hoarse and hopeless. She shook her head, ready to grab Kori's hand and drag her away, when she heard the door opening and a black haired young man came in front of them. His hair was spicky and he had piercing blue eyes than shone with an unreadable emotion. He was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse.

One of his eyebrows quirked up at the sight of the two girls.

"Hello?" He spoke, somehow uncertain, and his calm voice, alongside a cold breeze, made the girls shiver. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Who are you? W-what happened to you?"

The purple-haired girl gasped for air. "W-we... we need y-your help." She mumbled as her vision started to get blurry. She heard her friend call out for her as she collapsed, her body falling on the ground with a slight thud.

"Rachel!" Kori gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She looked back at the boy, worry written all over her face. "M-my name is K-Kori Anders." She muttered. "This is my friend, Ra... chel. Rachel Roth. Please, you have to help us. S-she can't die!" She said, her eyes wide with fear.

He nodded. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Richard Grayson, but everybody calls me Dick." He said and bent down, picking Rachel up and almost gasping at how easy he took her in his arms. He held her bridal style and walked inside, making a sign to Kori to follow him.

She walked after him dreadfully, wondering if it was a good idea to trust a complete stranger.

"What happened to you, Miss Kori?" He asked, his voice low with concern. "To you both, I mean."

Kori sighed as she followed him into the living room. "It's... a long story. I had a big fight with my dear sister regarding... our family and... she decided to make me obey her and I ended up being... banished from my own home, while Rachel got into a fight with her father who put his people to beat her."

Dick gasped as he gently placed Rachel''s body on the sofa. "Why?"

Kori clenched her jaw, refusing to speak further.

"Look, I understand you don't exactly trust me with this but her condition is awful, and yours doesn't look pretty either. I won't force you to talk, but can you give me something?"

She sighed and sat down next to her friend as he hurried after the first aid kit. She kept her eyes on Rachel's face, making sure the girl was still alive.

Dick returned in a rush, his movements erratic.

"Personal matters, I can't talk to you about them without her." She whispered softly.

He nodded as he started taking care of Rachel's wounds. "Understandable. Alright, I'll wait. Do you have any place to go to?"

She shook her head. "No. We ran away, we are very far from our homes." She sighed and cuddled up on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest.

He nodded slowly. "Oh." Was all that he said as he gently placed Rachel''s hands in his lap, occuppying himself with brushing her hair out of her face. "I guess you don't know anybody here..."

"We don't even know what city we are in." Kori admitted.

"Jump City. As I was saying, as you don't know anybody here I will let you stay in one of the rooms from my house, one for each of you."

She shook her head. "I... we can't accept. I am sorry."

"Listen, I am being nice and trying to get you feel better. From the way you both look, I can tell you can't walk around the streets or you'll get in big trouble." He said his tone both harsh and soft. "I will let you live here as long as you want, with the condition that you won't get me in any trouble, okay? I don't want any of you to get hurt again and you both look like you need some good rest, a warm place and food."

She nodded. "A couple of days, and then I promise you that we will leave you and never bother you again." She whispered, grateful for his kindness.

He looked up at her face and couldn't help but admire her, obssrving how pretty she looked, even with the brusies covering her. "You can stay as long as you want and need." He whispered, his voice slightly hoarse but soft.

She nodded slowly. "Thank you for your generosity." She whispered quite shyly, her voice low.

He nodded and had to fight the urge to go to her and hug her. "You are very welcome." He also whispered, his voice soft.

* * *

 _And that's it. I hope you liked it._

 _So? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think._


	2. The Wakening

_"My dear..." Came a dark voice that echoed in the cave. "Wake up."_

 _A soft moan was the only response the voice got from the girl lying on the grown. Her eyes fluttered open as she was slowly starting to wake up from her apparently slumber, her body slightly sore. As her purple eyes adjusted to the low light from the cave and fell upon the dark figure of the giant demon in front of her, a gasp escaped her and she sat up abruptly, igoring the dizziness she got from her action. "No..." She whispered, now wide awake, her eyes wide. "No... It can't be! You're not here. You're not truly here. It's just my sick imagination playing tricks on me. You're not really here." She breathed out fast as she struggled to control her raging emotions. She knew it wasn't true, she knew he was right there, in front of her. But she didn't want to admit it, didn't want to deal with it. She kept hoping she would wake up every minute and all this would disappear._

 _She stood up as well as she could and somehow managed to maintain her balance as she took a step back from the demon. "You're not here." She repeated even though she knew she was lying. It wouldn't be for the first time when she would see him like this. She had had visions or glimpses of images with him but it had never looked so real. It had never been so terrifying. It seemed way too real._

 _But she wasn't scared. Not in the true meaning of the word anyway. He had never hurt her, not in the way she would have expected him to. He had always made sure she would be able to stand, to continue her fight, her struggle. To continue resisting. This was one of the reasons why she wasn't afraid of him, of his powers and of his reasons._

 _Plus, if he had wanted to kill her, he would have done it a long time ago. He had had a lot of chances and means, but he hadn't tried. Not even once. "What do you want, Trigon?" She spat, her voice harsh and firm yet clam despite the slight shake in her arms. "Why did you do that? Why do you keep coming after me, no matter where I go?"_

 _"My dear Raven..." Trigon answered, an evil grin making its way to his face. "How long do you think you'll run? You can't do it forever. You were so close to being defeated, to being brought back to me. How long do you think you will last?"_

 _Raven clenched her fists as she felt rage taking over her. "As long as necessary. Stop trying, father! I will never allow you to catch me, I will never give up and I sure as hell never will..."_

 _Trigon cut her off with a dark chuckle, the sound echoing around them and causing goosebumps to raise on her skin. She hated that feeling, she hated how she could so easily feel a twinge of panick from him in the most innoportune moments. "You won't be able to resist to me too much, my dear Raven. Both you and me know that this is your destiny." He grinned maliciously at her as he took a step closer to her, his stance frightening even for her. He raised his right hand towards her, dark magic engulfing his palm, his eyes turning black as he growled. "I will force you to fulfill your desnity if needed."_

 _Raven clenched her eyes shut and turned her head around, raising her arms in a defensive stance as she waited for him to attack her. "I will never help you!" She hisses through gritted teeth as he shot his magic at her._

* * *

"No!" Raven almost screamed as she sat up, gasping for air. Her lungs were burning with the need for oxygen, her heart hammering fast in her chest. Her forehead was sweaty and her hair was falling in her line of sight but she wasn't feeling bothered by that. What did bother her, however, was the dream she had had. It had felt so real - too real for her comfort. This had never happened before, not with the same amount of fear she had just felt.

Yes, she was afraid. But not for her. She was fearing for her friend's safety. She knew what Starfire had gone through when she had had to leave her home so she wouldn't get killed by her own sister and-

Wait. Starfire. A terrifying thought crosses Raven's mind and her eyes widened in fear. She looked around her, frantically searching for any trace of her friend. Her eyes scanned the room as she tried to find something, anything that may give her a clue about Starfire. Her eyes widened even more as she realized that - in fact - she was in a room she had never seen before. A small frown creased her brow as she tried to remember how she had gotten here. Scattered images flashed through her mind, fiery demons sent by her father after them to bring her back to him. Their only goal was to get her back alive.

An abush, the battle, barely making it away alive. She sighed in relief when she finally remembered the mainson they had found after running for hours, exhausted and barely standing. They had introduced themselves with humans names and asked for help even though they knew that as a human, he couldn't do much in front of an army of demons if they found her. The boy had offered his help and let them in his house without asking for details and then there was only black. That must have been the moment her body went into the healing processes, she thought.

She ran one of her hands through her hair to get it out of her eyes and blew out a sigh of relief as she allowed herself to study the room she was in. Three walls were pained in a pleasant lavander color while one was black, giving the place a faint air of familiarity for her. The bed she was in was big and comfy, the sheets were dark blue and very soft, something she had not had part of in a very long time. On the wall opposite to the bed there was a big, wooden light brown wardrobe.

She shifted on the bed to get a better look of the room and blinked fast, squinting as the sunlight hit her eyes through the window. 'Just my luck', she thought bitterly and shook her head slightly. Her eyes scanned the room another time and it was only now that she noticed the black desk and chair a few feet away from the bed. She raised an eyebrow when she saw something folded up on the chair and looked down at herself only to see that the only thing she was wearing was her tattered leotard that was revealing more skin that she found necessary because of the cuts. Fortunately, her scratches and wounds had healed over night during the healing process she had had to put herself in after she had passed out a few hours ago.

She bit the inside of her cheek and got down from the bed, shivering lightly when her feet made contact with the cold floor. She took small steps towards the desk and stared at her folded cloak for a few seconds. 'Was it a really good idea to ask for help?' She asked herself and tilted her head to the side curiously, wondering wheter it was a good idea to trust Richard. If there was a thing her father had taught her, that was to never give her trust to someone too easily; something she had done the night before without even thinking. She couldn't deny that she had detected pure concern and care from him the night before but it didn't necessarily meant that they could trust him like that.

She shook her head with a sigh and turned around, studying the room once again though she didn't really pay any attention to it anymore. Her hands started glowing black and a few moments later she was engulfed in black flames, her magic replacing her tattered leotard with a new one. She looked down at herself once she was ready and nodded to herself before putting on her boots. She grabbed her cloak from the chair and put in on, leaving the hood down.

She walked to the door and opened quietly it, exiting the room almost hesitantly. Quiet as a feline, she made her way down the hallway to look for Starfire. She didn't know where her friend could be and she didn't have time - or enough patience - to search in every room of the mainson. She could feel Starfire's presence in the building, on the floor bellow her. But she wasn't alone. That boy, Richard was with her and theere was someone else, a new presence. She wasn't sure who it was but for one thing, she knew it was another human.

Raven nearly smiled at the thought. Having barely interacted with anybody except Starfire for the months she lived on Earth, she didn't know how to reach with being around normal humans. She almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole situation if it weren't for the fact that they were all in danger.

* * *

 _Hey. It's been so long since I posted this story and I want to apologize for not updating for so long. It's been a hectic period since I started this story and many things happened._

 _Anyway, I'll try to work on this story more often because I really want to finish it._

 _I hope you liked this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans though I wish I did._

 _Read and review please._


End file.
